


Next best thing

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Degrading kink, Dominant Izuru, F/M, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Komaeda and Hajime are best friends, Loner Izuru, M/M, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Pain Kink, Power Bottom, Slutty Komaeda, Top Kamukura Izuru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: Nagito has feelings for his best friend. He wants him, but Hinata has no interest in him. You can imagine Nagito's surprise when he finds out that his best friend has a twin brother that now goes to their school! If he can't have Hinata, then why not go for his twin brother?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Next best thing

So far I have no warning at all. I might need to add tags though.. I'm not quite sure.

Don't expect much, Everything I do is from the top of my head. I just thought of the plot but I haven't panned out how I want it to end nor have I even planned the beginning so try not to expect much from me. I will do the best I can with this story though!

No set updates for now. I wanna get a few chapters for all my stories out before I actually stick to an update day. Once I start doing set updates again, I usually stick to three stories at a time, maybe two, and I'll most likely do the top 3 with the most votes/comments or views. That will also be decided once I start but I will be sure to let everyone know if I have a set update and if I'll end up leaving this story on pause for a while.


End file.
